


If it wasn't for them, I'd never have you.

by lashtonspenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Campfires, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Please read, Plot Twist, Popular!Zayn, Unpopular!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne spends everyday getting beaten up and abused but what happens when the most popular, gorgeous, heart throb, beautiful, mysterious boy Zayn Malik, well his  mum is the new school nurse, which means Zayn and Liam spend a lot of time together and fall in love. ~Story better than Summary~</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it wasn't for them, I'd never have you.

Liam didn't remember what happened, he just remembered being pushed to the floor and hearing the word faggot repeatedly. Right now he was sprawled in the hallway floor. With the jocks owering him, looking at him, laughing. Liam closed his eyes.  
"Faggot"  
"Queer"  
He heard repeatedly.  
Everyone was quiet.  
Liam wondered what had happened, then he saw Zayn Malik walk through the hallway.  
Zayn Malik the boy he'd had a crush on since year 7.  
The most popular boy that everyone wanted or wanted to be.  
The gorgeous mysterious boy who never was in a relationship.  
He was more popular than Andy&Stan& the rest of Liam's bullies.  
They were starting to notice Liam staring at Zayn, but couldn't get close enough to Zayn to tell him so they could all humiliate Liam.  
And Liam was extremely thankful.  
Liam met Zayn on the bus. They've never actually spoken, but they both get on at the same stop.  
All the girls hang around Zayn so Liam couldn't get close enough to say 1 word.  
Liam still on the floor, the school nurse came out hearing the commotion.  
It was a new nurse and Liam was suprised.  
"Would you like to come in the office and get cleared up?" She offered him  
"I'll be fine" Liam said, shrugging it off.  
He got up and decided he'd look for Zayn, not that he was going to build up the courage to talk to him.  
On the way he passed a few more popular boys, the football players.  
They don't insult Liam or push him over, there Zayn's best friends.  
There names were Louis and Harry. they were holding hands, and Harry noticed Liam walk past with a bloody nose.  
"Oi" He shouted  
Liam jumped, startled, thinking he was going to be attacked again  
"What happened to your nose mate?" Harry asked  
"Er.. nothing" Liam shrugged it off  
"No obviously something, come on, tell me" Harry asked again  
"Fine, it was Stan&Andy and that lot" Liam spat out  
"Oh.. Don't worry mate, if they try to do it again, give me a shout" Harry pats him on the back  
"Thanks" Liam replied slightly smiling  
"I'm gonna go find Zayn Haz, I'll be right back" Louis states  
"Alright babe, hurry back" Harry replied  
Louis softly plants a kiss on his boyfriends cheek and walks off, looking back and smiling.  
"So why do they like... beat you up?" Harry asks  
"Because i'm a 'faggot' a 'queer' a 'bender'" Liam says with pain in his eyes  
"Is that what they call you?" Harry asks  
"Mhm" Liam says, with not really much enthusiasm  
"Oh well that's nice of him, I want to see him call me that, he wouldn't dare though" Harry says  
"He only picks on people who he considers 'lower than him' no offence mate" Harry continues  
"None taken" Liam replied  
"I gotta go" Harry says  
"Alright, thanks for the chat" Liam replied  
"You're welcome" Harry says  
He walks off towards his next class.

History was shit for Liam.  
Another lesson with Andy&Stan  
throwing paper balls at him  
Liam turned around, to see Harry glaring at Andy and Stan  
"Faggot" They muttered at Liam  
Harry got up and left. And no one knew why  
Only Liam.  
The teacher immediately lept up out of her desk and followed Harry outside.  
ShitShitShitShit. Liam thought  
being left alone in a room with Andy and Stan wasn't the best idea.  
They kicked his chair. And flicked him in the face.  
Liam squinched his face up.  
He could hear repetitive laughing.

The next day was just as shit,  
He got to school and they were waiting for him, by his locker.  
Liam sighed as he approached them.  
They were blocking his way  
"S'cuse" He said  
"Aha what was that faggot" Andy said  
"Did you fucking ask us to move?" Stan said  
"You can fucking move you bender" Another guy jeered  
Stan then swung for him, right in the eye.  
Liam fell to the floor.  
Andy decided to pelt him right in the stomach, causing Liam to grunt in pain.  
His nose was bleeding, and his stomach bruised.  
He had cuts all over him.  
And his eyes were tearing up.  
He also had a black eye, and felt like shit.  
The nurse heard it once again and came rushing out. It was the same nurse as yesterday.  
She told him to go to her office to get cleaned up,  
This time he accepted.  
She helped him up and into the office.  
The door opened and Liam's stomach was ridden with butterflies  
As sitting with the nurse was THE Zayn Malik  
The most popular, gorgeous, mysterious, heart throb, beautiful boy at the school.  
"Woww... what happened here?" Zayn asked Liam  
Liam couldn't speak, Zayn just spoke to him. Is this a dream he thought.  
"Just er.. a.a..ndd.yy and s-s-tan." Liam spoke softly  
"What the fuck do they think there doing?" Zayn said.  
"Language" The nurse interupted  
"Sorry mum" Zayn replied  
Mum. it was all clear now. That's where Zayn had been all this time  
"Look mate, if they do anything else tell me yeah" Zayn said  
Liam nodded.  
And managed a thankyou and a half smile.

Liam felt better knowing Zayn was there for him  
Everything was good.. except it wasn't..  
It carried on happening and Zayn's mum wouldn't let Zayn beat up Andy and Stan.  
So Liam would spend his lunch with Zayn in the nurses office  
Sometimes he went because he was bruised or beaten  
sometimes he went to avoid the beating.  
He became very close with Zayn.  
"Liam" Zayn said  
"Yeah?" Liam replied  
"Wanna hang out after school?" Zayn offered  
"Er.. yeah.. sure" Liam replied  
"Don't sound so thrilled" Zayn said  
"Sorry, been a long day" Liam replied.  
Zayn laughed  
"You're really brave Liam" Zayn said  
"Ahah not really" Liam shrugged  
"Yeah you are, you're brave, honest, kind" Zayn spoke softly  
Liam laughed "well.. thanks" He said

As Zayn and Liam were older, Liam would get a ride with Harry and Louis to school and Zayn would go on his motorbike.  
That was the downside, he no longer had that time with Zayn at the bus stop or on the bus.  
"So I'll meet you after school then?" Zayn said  
"Yeah, where?" Liam asked  
"Uhm At the rec" Zayn replied  
"Sounds good" Liam said  
Zayn smiled and walked to his next lesson.  
Leaving Liam totally shocked about what just happened, it was like a dream come true for him.  
The school day dragged, just as Liam expected really.  
Louis and Harry waited for him outside his class.  
No one knew about Liam liking Zayn  
Apart from Andy&Stan but they forgot about it.  
Liam was especially thankful.  
He knew he's never get with Zayn.  
Firstly Zayn is straight  
Secondly Zayn's well out of his league  
and thirdly, he is Liam Payne, the faggot everyone beats up.  
Liam hopped in the car with Louis and Harry's music blaring.  
Liam looked at his watch.  
"Shit, I forgot to ask Zayn what time" he thought  
After school. Which probably means right away he thought again.  
As soon as the car pulled up Liam was straight out, said goodbye to Lou and Haz and walked into his house to get changed.  
He cleaned up, shaved, sprayed some cologne. And got into his rough jeans and t-shirt  
He made his way out the house.  
As soon as he got to the reche saw Zayn waiting for him  
Zayn smiled at Liam and eyed him up and down  
"Nice!.." He said with a smile  
"You look amazing like always" Liam replied  
Zayn smiled  
"So what do you want to do?" Liam asked  
"Aha I don't know, just hang, I guess" Zayn said  
Zayn walked over to a pile of logs around the bonfire, it was getting late, and getting dark.  
"I've invited Harry and Louis" Zayn said  
"Sounds good" Liam said with a smile, he's never really been at a social event, I mean he's had a birthday party, but no one showed up.  
"Oh and Niall and Josh" Zayn said "They're awesome"  
"Cool, it'll be nice to meet them" Liam said  
"Look Liam, I need to tell you something, I can't hide it any longer, and to be honest I have no idea how you haven't realised but uhm I..I"  
Liam looked at him with a blank expression  
he was sort of expecting "I don't want to hang with you, my mums making me" but to his suprise that's not what he heard  
"I..I think I've fallen in love with you" Zayn said softly.  
Liam looked at him, mouth wide open in shock, his dream had come true and he couldn't believe it.  
"Well...?" Zayn nervously spoke  
Liam didn't say anything, he just leaned in and kissed him, right on the lips, Zayn kissed back and brought his hands to Liams hips and gripped them tightly, Liam moved his hands to Zayn's back and held on tightly. Zayn bit playfully on Liams bottom lip, asking permission to enter, liam opened his mouth a bit allowing Zayn's tounge to explore, there tounge's fighting in Liam's mouth, there grips on each others skin, Liam pulled away smiling. That was his first kissed, and there's no one he'd rather share it with.  
Zayn put his arm round Liam, and pulled him close.  
"I love you" Zayn said  
"That's the first time I've ever said it to someone that's not my family" Zayn admitted  
Liam bit his lip, "I love you too" He said, smirking.  
They sat there like that, Liam resting his head on Zayns shoulder.  
Harry and Louis arrived first, with beer in there hands.  
Then Niall and Josh arrived shortly after.  
"Howdyy" Josh said  
"Hey Josh" Zayn said "This is my boyfriend, Liam" He continued  
"Nice to meet you Liam mate" Josh said  
"Nice to meet you aswell" Liam said shaking Josh's hand.  
Josh goes to a different school, he knows Zayn through Niall, being Niall's boyfriend and Niall being one of Zayn's best friends they've met quite a bit.  
The bonfire was lit and Niall soon had his guitar out singing round the fire.  
He started off with the campfire song off of spongebob and had Josh tell him how immature he was, but still kissed him after the song anyway.  
He then sang a love song which had all the couples singing along and cuddling up, especially Zayn and Liam.  
When the songs were over they drank and just chatted  
No one actually got drunk as they had school the next morning.  
Zayn and Liam had to go early as Liam's mum wanted him back by 11 and Zayn didn't want to stay without him.  
Zayn walked Liam home, hand in hand. The road was dead.  
Just as they got to Liam's door Zayn whispered in Liam's ear  
"Night babe, I love you"  
Liam smiled  
"I love you too"  
"Wait.." Zayn continued  
"I'm taking you to school tomorrow, meet me at our old bus stop at 8" Zayn said  
Liam smiled  
"Okay gorgeous" He said  
Zayn winked and walked away.

*  
The next morning Liam met Zayn at the bus stop. Zayn had his motorbike and a spare helmet.  
"Woah, hold it!" Liam said shocked  
"Give it a try, I promise I'll keep you safe" Zayn said half smiling  
"Fine" Liam said giggling  
Zayn hopped on the red vehicle with Liam trying his hardest to get his leg over the top.  
"Are you a gymnast or something?" Liam asked laughing  
"No, I'm used to it, try butting your other leg over the other side" Zayn suggested  
And then Liam was on, buckled his helmet up and off they went.  
When they got to school Andy was outside with a crowd of others, there were about 200 people outside, gathered in the carpark  
Everyone started at Zayn.  
Wondering why he was with Liam. He was Zayn Malik after all.  
As They took there helmets off Zayn grabbed Liam's hand.  
"Come on babe" He whispered  
As they walked in gasps filled the air.  
Everyone was shocked.  
As they got to the door Zayn pulled Liam in close, and kissed him softly.  
After that they carried on walking in, leaving a gobsmacked crowd.  
"What the fuck" Andy said to Stan  
"Zayn Malik. What does Zayn Malik want with fucking Liam Payne" Stan muttered  
"Don't talk to Liam, Zayn can beat the shit out of anyone"Andy said to the guys that used to bully Liam  
The girls that fancied Zayn just kept saying how lucky Liam was, and that he was the luckiest person in the world.  
But Liam already knew it.

Liam told Zayn that his mum wanted to meet him, so he invited him for dinner that night.  
"My mum, dad, and sister's will be there" Liam said  
"As if it's not scary enough with one person" Zayn replied  
"You'll be fine, I love you and I'm sure they will aswell baby" Liam said  
"Awh, I love you" Zayn said kissing Liam's cheek  
The bell rang  
"I'll catch you at lunch" Zayn said  
"Yeah I'll be counting the seconds" Liam winked and they both went seperate ways.  
No one bullied Liam that day.  
All the girls where in his face and swooning over either him or Zayn  
The boys were shocked because everyone liked and respected Zayn  
Liam couldn't wait for lunch, but was so anxious for dinner with his parents, he was hoping they'd love Zayn as much as he did  
The lessons dragged, every second felt like an hour. every hour felt like a day.  
When the lunch bell finally went Liam rushed to find Zayn.  
He was sitting with Niall, Louis, Harry and his friends Perrie and Jade.  
"Hey baby" Zayn greeted him.  
"Hey" Liam said sitting between Zayn and Louis  
Zayn lent over and kissed him on the cheek  
"Look what you've done to him" Perrie said laughing  
"He's so soppy now" She continued  
"Guilty as charged" Zayn replied  
Liam laughed.  
Lunch time was great, he couldn't believe he was sitting at the popular table, not just the popular table, the most popular table.  
The one that every popular person wanted to sit at. Above, Andy and Stan. above Jesse and the cheer leaders.  
Liam smiled to himself, he could get used to this.  
When the end of lunch bell rang. Liam kissed his boyfriend goodbye  
Liam started to get nervous about 5th period.  
His parents would meet Zayn tonight and he was anxious.  
He was praying that everything would go right.  
I mean Zayn does have tattoo's and his ear pierced but that's what Liam loves about him.  
The sense of mystery.  
But he feels safe in those warm chocolate eyes, with a hint of hazel that sparkle like a star and anyone could get lost in.  
Before he knew it, school was over.  
Zayn was anxious aswell, this was the rest of his life he was talking about. He wanted Liam's parents to like him because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Liam.  
Zayn waited for him.  
When Liam finally came out of the door, Zayn threw his spare helmet for Liam to catch.  
They hoped on the bike and drove off with Zayn revving up the engines just to show off.  
Liam gripped tight onto Zayn, he was scared yeah, obviously. He held him tightly and put his chin on Zayn's shoulder.  
Liam directed him to his house. Zayn got more and more nervous the closer he got, he didn't want to mess up. It didn't help he was going straight after school, didn't have time to get changed or do his hair.  
Liam opened his door "Hey mum we're back" Liam shouted  
"Hey honey" His mum said  
"Take it this is Zayn" she continued  
"Lovely to meet you ma'am" Zayn said politely  
"Nice to meet you Zayn" She said shaking Zayn's hand.  
"Geoff will be down shortly" She said  
"I'm Karen" She told Zayn  
"This is Nicola and Ruth" Liam said pointing to each sister who smiled as there names where called.  
"Do you want to sit down Zayn?" Karen said  
"Sure, thankyou" He said smiling  
"GEOFF, GET DOWN HERE!" Karen shouted  
Zayn heard the footsteps of Liam's dad on the stairs  
"Hey Zayn" He said  
"Hello sir" Zayn replied  
"You don't have to call me sir" Geoff said  
"Oh Okay" Zayn replied with a smile  
When the dinner was ready everyone was talking and sot on really well.  
Liam was so thankful  
"Did you know your the first boy Liam's brought home" Karen said  
"Mum.." Liam interrupted  
"And he's been talking about you for ages, he's been telling me how lovely you are" Karen continued  
"Yeah, he really likes you" Ruth butted in  
Liam gave her a glance which told her to shut up  
Zayn laughed  
"I really like him too" He replied  
"Anyone for desert?" Karen offered  
"Go on then" Zayn said smiling  
"So my cooking's not that bad then?" Karen joked  
"It was divine mrs Payne" Zayn said  
"Ooh someone who appreciates my cooking, he's a keeper Liam" Karen laughed  
Liam laughed aswell  
"Yeah well he should try your cottage pie, yuk" Liam replied  
"Yeah we'll let him be the judge of that" Karen joked with her son  
As Karen served up dinner, Geoff questioned Zayn  
"You don't plan to mess him around right?" Geoff asked  
"No, I'd never do that to him, I honestly love him so much" Zayn replied  
This caused Liam to smile and his sisters to make "Awwwwh" noises.  
Karen then served up an apple crumble for desert which the boys really enjoyed.  
All of it went and there was no crumbs left. As it got near 9pm Zayn decided he better get back or his mum would get worried.  
"Okay bye then Zayn, you're very welcome to come round whenever you want" Karen said  
"Yeah, you seem to treat our son well, and that's all we could ask for" Geoff added  
Zayn smiled and kissed his boyfriend soflty on the cheek  
Liam decided to walk Zayn out  
"See ya and babe they loved you, but I'm not suprised" Liam said  
"Ahah, there really nice, you'll have to come round mine for dinner sometimes, but my mums a shit cook so I guess we'll have to settle for a takeaway" Zayn replied  
"Sounds like a plan" Liam added  
They kissed gently, and Zayn rode off.  
And for Liam, this is all he could possibly want.  
He had the best friends any boy could want  
The best boyfriend any one could have  
and a loving accepting family.  
Nothing could be better than this.  
~The end.

Please please please leave comments and kudo's because it took me 3 hours and I want to hear your feedback if you hated it, tell me. If you liked it, tell me. Also I take prompts so comment them below thankyouu!!! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDO'S MEAN THE WORLD THANKYOUU FOR READING!
> 
>  
> 
> SUGGESTIONS, IMPROVEMENT AND PROMPTS ARE APPRECIATED.


End file.
